


Why?

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Self-Doubt, Starfire Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: It's a question asked every day but for different reasons. It can be for the simplest of reasons. But, it can also be used as a cry for help from a broken person; one who has been hurt and scorned once too many times. Oneshot. Originally written in 2017. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: It's late. I should probably be asleep but I got the sudden urge to write a oneshot that's been on my "to do" list for a while now. Also, my hand is feeling slightly better so, taking advantage of that.
> 
> It's actually based off of an episode of Fresh Prince of Bel Air and I feel Starfire could fit the bill.
> 
> Sorry for the angst. But not really.
> 
> Oh... it's a long oneshot so strap in, kids.

She was  _so_ happy.

She had been flying around, making preparations and bubbling with stories from her childhood; as few as they  _actually_  were.

Starfire had been glowing even more so than usual ever since she got wind of the news. None of them had ever really heard her talk about her family in too much detail, with the awful exception that was Blackfire. The only thing she really told them about her home world were her many traditions and festivals.

It had started when she received a transmission through from Galfore. He had informed her that her parents had not perished as their people had all been led to believe but had in fact, managed to escape Tamaran to a neighbouring planet during the chaotic war before she had found solace with the Titans. He told her how they had been incognito for the past number of years.

Starfire had been absolutely dumbfounded. Shock coursed through her which was quickly replaced with sheer excitement at the revelation.

She had beamed back at Galfore and clapped her hands, gushing over how relieved she was that they were alive and that they were safe.

The other Titans were equally delighted for her, all crowding around the console to hear more details of the news.

Dick, on the other hand, stood away from the commotion. He watched Galfore speak with utter trepidation. His eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

He didn't trust this.

Not. One. Bit.

Of course, he trusted Galfore. He had been her guardian for so many years and knowing the warrior himself, Dick truly believed Galfore was one of the few people that always had Starfire's best interests at heart. He only ever wanted what was best for her.

However, being the resident Princess' best friend and boyfriend, he had been privileged to know more about her than the others  _ever_  would.

Dick knew of the darker truth surrounding her parents. The  _real_  reason she opted not to mention them out loud for all of these years.

He knew because she had told him when she opened up about her entire past prior to finding the Titans. The former boy wonder was aware of all the horrors she had faced, all of the nightmares and all of the pain she had been subjected to; both physically and emotionally.

Her parents, being the king and queen, had children out of duty, rather than love. No matter how hard Starfire tried, she had always been cast aside by them like she was nothing; never wanting to have a connection of any kind with her.

Along with her sister and brother, Starfire's parents had effectively used her as a pawn for their diplomatic means, which led to an event Dick could never wrap his head around.

They had given Starfire away without so much as a second glance. Passed her off as an offer of peace to their enemies. Even thinking about it caused Dick to feel the bitterness creep into his throat.

He couldn't understand it. Why did Starfire idolize these two monsters so much?

Dick realised they were her parents but they had hardly even been present in her life. For god sake, Galfore had been more like a father than her biological one.

They had continuously dismissed her like she was merely something stuck to the bottom of their shoes.

Yet, however much he wanted to take Starfire aside and remind her of what her parents had previously put her through and how badly they had mistreated her, he decided to let it pass.

That smile on her face; the smile that was so full of reenergised hope and optimism was what caused his shift in feelings. Deep down, he knew why she was filled with so much faith.

She wanted to cling to this moment because it was the first time in her entire life that her parents had been the ones to reach out to her. They were the ones asking to stop by and see her after all of these years. They were the ones who were  _finally_  showing that they cared about their child.

Dick would do anything to ensure Starfire's happiness and if seeing her parents was what she wanted, he would oblige her.

And so, that is exactly how they all found themselves when the time came.

The whole team stood atop of Titans Tower a couple evenings after Galfore had originally called upon Starfire.

Starfire was physically buzzing. Dick could see it in her and could feel it in the air. His heart swelled for his love. She deserved so much more than she had ever been dealt in life and he couldn't help but grin as they waited.

Her smile had not ceased all day. It had been ever present, the underlying joy of seeing her biological family was itching to get to the surface. Dick couldn't even begin to imagine how ecstatic she felt.

They watched as a dark, smallish looking ship began to lower itself down towards the roof of the tower from overhead. Starfire inhaled deeply and clasping her hands together, she drifted closer to the edge of the tower where the ship was aiming for.

Her heart was hammering away in her chest. She had waited so long for this.  _So_  long had she waited to see her parents again. Perhaps they hadn't been too kind or caring like normal parents but she felt this would truly be the time for them to redeem themselves.

She asked so little from them. All she ever wanted was acknowledgement and love from her parents.

Starfire swallowed the lump in her throat as the ship finally came to a hover, just beside the tower's edge.

Holding her breath, her bright, emerald eyes watched as the door opened out.

She watched with a growing smile as Galfore stepped out first.

There was a moment that clung to the air as she waited a second longer for her parents to emerge.

She beamed and looked from the door to Galfore who looked... sympathetic.

"Galfore." She breathed, momentarily floating over to hug him.

"It is wonderful to see you again, my Princess." He returned, somewhat sombrely.

She grounded herself and tried to remain positive as she glanced back towards the ship's door. She swallowed.

"Please, where are my mother and father? I am most anxious to spend some time with them once again." She asked, excitement still bubbling.

Galfore sighed and rested a giant hand against Starfire's shoulder, "I... I am afraid they were unable to visit this time, Koriand'r."

Starfire watched him, patiently,

"It... It would seem that the King and Queen believe it best not to visit presently. They feel their making of...  _unnecessary_  stops would only serve to put them in danger were enemies to witness."

The red head blinked before nodding slowly, the smile of hope and positivity dropping off of her face.

"I-I see..."

"They are most apologetic."

Starfire bit her lip and nodded, not really listening to him anymore.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart fell to her stomach and disappointment crashed over her. All of the excitement and build up immediately dissipated; simply disappearing like it had never been there to begin with.

Then, she felt a small rising of something else.

Behind the two Tamaranians, the others watched on, sadly.

Dick slowly closed his eyes, his heart breaking for his girlfriend. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, anger renewing itself deep within him.

Yet again, they had let her down. Yet again, they had shown they couldn't give a damn about her. Yet again... they had hurt her without even being present.

Starfire raised her head to look at Galfore, an unspoken but knowing expression between them. She narrowed her eyes for a brief moment,

"I am sure they are." She stated in a cold voice that shook the others slightly.

"Perhaps... they can speak to you another time to... rearrange a meeting?" Galfore attempted, knowing as much as Starfire, that no such thing would happen.

Starfire's eyes were clouded as she looked up at him, "Perhaps."

"Koriand'r-"

"It was a wasted trip for you, Galfore... was it not?"

He frowned, "I offered to visit to show that your parents were not deliberately wasting your time. A show of courtesy, if you will."

Starfire nodded, an odd indifference about her, "How  _thoughtful_  of them."

"I am sorry they could not visit, my little bumgorf."

Her lips twisted into a bitter smile, "I suppose... I should have expected such an outcome. It is my own fault for having hope they would actually take the time to see their daughter."

Galfore gulped before sighing and gathering her up in a hug; one that she did not return.

"I shall see you again in the near future, I hope."

Starfire weakly nodded, "Perhaps."

He gave her a squeeze before stepping back and nodding at her in farewell. Galfore lumbered back into the grey ship and Starfire merely stood there as it slowly started lifting back into the sky.

The Titans remained frozen; rooted to their spots and not knowing what to do.

"Poor Star..." Beast Boy whispered, his ears drooping.

Raven shook her head slowly, "How could they do that to her? You don't get your own child's hopes up like that just to flat out, let her down."

Cyborg turned to look at their leader, "Rob... should we... talk to her?"

Dick had his eyes solely on Starfire who hadn't even flinched since Galfore got back into the pod.

He shook his head, "No... I'll speak to her. You guys... go downstairs and order pizza and get some movies ready. She is  _not_  going to stay depressed over those  _assholes_."

The three of them smiled softly and nodded, turning away and heading downstairs to do exactly what Dick had told them.

He stayed silent, simply watching her with furrowed eyebrows. Dick was hesitant as he noted her clenching and unclenching her fists.

Taking a few cautious steps towards his Princess, he shivered as a strong, chilly breeze billowed around them, lifting Starfire's hair from her shoulders,

He sighed and kept his eyes on her, "Star..."

With the whisper of his voice, Starfire half turned toward him, revealing part of her face. That smile that he had focused on only a short time ago was completely gone. He felt a pang of misery in his chest.

"I... I'm so sorry-"

She quickly whipped around and had a sudden expression of forced nonchalance.

"Do you know what? This probably works out for the best. There would have been too much to do the catching them up on anyway so I suppose, truthfully, it does not even matter-"

He stepped closed and eyed her carefully, "Star, it's okay to be angry-"

Starfire shook her head vehemently and something flickered in her eyes, "Why would I be angry? At least they gave me a reason this time rather than leaving me to wonder."

Dick exhaled and tilted his head at her, "I'm sorry... if there was something I could-"

"You have not got to do anything, Richard. It is not like I am still a child, sitting up at night, asking Galfore why mommy and daddy have not yet come to give me the kiss goodnight or read me the bedtime story or a simple  _hug_."

He could see the anger bubbling inside of her that he knew would inevitably come out soon, only to be replaced with something else. Something much more heart-wrenching.

She sucked in a breath and began shifting on the spot, "And you know, who needs them anyway? They were not there to see my first successful flight but I learned, did I not? I became quite skilled too-"

Dick felt emotion for her build within himself, "Yes, yes, you did, Star-"

Her breathing deepened, "I got through my first fight without them. I learned how to win, I learned how to protect the people  _I_  love, I learned how to make friends without them and I learned how to become a hero without them. I learned how to become someone who can be proud of who they are without any help from them! I had  _twenty_  great birthdays without them and they never even sent me a single message! They can perish for all I care!" She shouted, turning so her back was facing him.

Dick frowned and realised this was years of built up emotion. This didn't come just from this one let down on their behalf.

She inhaled shakily before releasing it. Starfire started shaking her head in cynicism, something entirely rare to see from her.

Gritting her teeth and relaxing them again, she ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down, all the while tapping her foot against the ground.

Shrugging, Starfire turned back around to face him.

"I did not need them then and I  _certainly_ do not need them now." She croaked, stalking past him, only for Dick to grab her hand.

"Star-"

She jerked her hand and arm away from his grip, "No, do you know what, Richard?"

He watched her, hating how broken they had made her over the years without even trying to.

Her eyes locked with his, shifting left and right as her emotions ate away at her.

"I shall continue to look out for myself! I shall marry someone who  _truly_  loves me! And I  _will_  give birth to a whole bunch of children! Children, who will know what it means to be deeply loved and will never  ** _ever_**..." She paused, her voice breaking, "h-have to sit up at night, wondering why they were never  _enough_."

Dick felt tears in his eyes as he watched her unravel.

Starfire swallowed hard as she cracked, tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall. She sniffled and struggled to breathe through the warning of tears.

Lifting her head to look him in the eyes, her resolve fell apart, "H-How could they give me away s-so easily? Why was I  _so_  easy to f-forget, Richard?"

Dick moved towards her a little, ready to offer the comfort she so desperately needed.

Lip quivering and hot tears finally overflowing and rolling down her cheeks, Starfire became the same little girl who had never understood what she did "wrong",

" _Why_ did they not want me?" She cried, shoulders shaking where her sobs began to wrack her body,

Dick's arms came around her immediately, his fingers delving into her auburn hair. He held her close, not uttering a single word.

After all, what could he possibly say?


End file.
